FE 10
* Environment Animal 11/5/2017 7:20:30 PM Okay! So it's the following morning, let's say. * Kite 11/5/2017 7:22:18 PM Good morning. * Ander 11/5/2017 7:22:48 PM "Hurmafrumbershamba" * Ander 11/5/2017 7:23:19 PM "That tavern...makes some really good stuff." * Kite 11/5/2017 7:24:32 PM Yes. I am extremely fond of the pretzels. * Daneel 11/5/2017 7:25:25 PM What happened last night , last I remember was the bar and then waking up back here? * Ander 11/5/2017 7:26:31 PM "You had one beer, downed it all then passed out." * Daneel 11/5/2017 7:27:13 PM Not so loud, please. * Kite 11/5/2017 7:27:20 PM It was a rather strong beer. * Ander 11/5/2017 7:28:54 PM "...it's a bit hazy, but did we find out you were an angel last night?" * Kite 11/5/2017 7:31:10 PM Celestial blood, at least. * Vashti 11/5/2017 7:31:41 PM Apparently. I'm unsure exactly how much, though. * Vashti 11/5/2017 7:32:13 PM Although I'm fairly sure I can rule out being a straight-up half-celestial. * Kite 11/5/2017 7:32:33 PM I cannot tell that. * Vashti 11/5/2017 7:35:12 PM Mostly due to my parents both being excruciatingly normal people, and due to the fact that I cannot fly without magical aid. * Ander 11/5/2017 7:36:22 PM "...maybe we can find an Ancestry.mage somewhere." * Kite 11/5/2017 7:37:04 PM Possibly. However, there is still another question from last night. What form of address do you prefer? * Ander 11/5/2017 7:37:32 PM "...what do I what now?" * Kite 11/5/2017 7:38:09 PM Mr. or Ms., or one of the gender-neutral fae designations? * Ander 11/5/2017 7:39:13 PM "Oh. Uh...I'd rather not have to explain things to people...so..."ms" I guess." * Ander 11/5/2017 7:39:19 PM "It's just easier." * Daneel 11/5/2017 7:40:02 PM What exactly did I miss when I passed out? * Kite 11/5/2017 7:40:59 PM And she and her? * Ander 11/5/2017 7:41:05 PM "...sure." * Vashti 11/5/2017 7:41:41 PM A great deal, to say the very least. * Kite 11/5/2017 7:44:22 PM Yes. * Vashti 11/5/2017 7:47:23 PM Indeed. * Kite 11/5/2017 7:47:24 PM You seemed comfortable. * Daneel 11/5/2017 7:48:23 PM Unconscious was preferable to the headache the snake...gear...thing gave me. * Kite 11/5/2017 7:50:20 PM I am still somewhat concerned about not healing you. * Daneel 11/5/2017 7:51:07 PM I am doing fine ... other than the hangover. * Kite 11/5/2017 7:52:14 PM Concern is primarily regarding the future. * Daneel 11/5/2017 7:52:54 PM And we can cross future bridges when we come to them. * Ander 11/5/2017 7:53:50 PM "Just for the record, I have healing potions now." * Kite 11/5/2017 7:53:52 PM I am somewhat more of the "be prepared" school of thought. * Daneel 11/5/2017 7:55:23 PM Yes, whereas I prefer a more reactionary “school of thought” * Daneel 11/5/2017 7:56:17 PM You can’t predict what will happen so why prepare? * Ander 11/5/2017 7:56:45 PM "...I can see why a plane of pure order hurt you." * Kite 11/5/2017 7:56:47 PM I can certainly predict you will be hurt again if we serve as adventurers for any reasonable length of time. * Daneel 11/5/2017 7:57:42 PM I have only been hurt twice so far. * Kite 11/5/2017 7:58:58 PM ... we have only been out three times. * Kite 11/5/2017 7:59:24 PM That's a 66% chance of being hurt. * Ander 11/5/2017 7:59:45 PM And one of those times, no one got hurt. * Daneel 11/5/2017 8:00:23 PM People got turned into rats. * Vashti 11/5/2017 8:00:41 PM At least it was temporary. * Kite 11/5/2017 8:01:05 PM That time. * Kite 11/5/2017 8:03:39 PM Where are you going? * Ander 11/5/2017 8:04:34 PM "...nowhere special." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:05:41 PM We are once again in a position of lacking things of direct professional importance to do. * Vashti 11/5/2017 8:06:55 PM That happens. * Kite 11/5/2017 8:07:43 PM Yes. * Kite 11/5/2017 8:08:17 PM Do what later? * Ander 11/5/2017 8:08:35 PM "...............I am a bad liar." * Ander 11/5/2017 8:08:53 PM ".......I wanted to go talk to Answorn." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:09:16 PM Ah. ... What is he like? * Ander 11/5/2017 8:09:26 PM "...uh...fine, I guess." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:10:18 PM He seems likely to continue interacting with us, but we've had very little contact. * Ander 11/5/2017 8:11:20 PM "Yes, that's why I wanted to meet with him. I wanted to see if I could get more info on the Carrick case." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:12:02 PM ... without Vydea? * Ander 11/5/2017 8:12:21 PM "Without anyone." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:12:41 PM Why? * Kite 11/5/2017 8:12:48 PM ((BRB, I need chocolate.)) * Ander 11/5/2017 8:13:57 PM "I...you see...I was gonna... sigh I wanted to ask about the wand." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:15:07 PM The wand? * Ander 11/5/2017 8:15:22 PM "......the one that turned my arm back, briefly." * Vashti 11/5/2017 8:15:41 PM Ah. The Key. * Ander 11/5/2017 8:15:46 PM "Yeah." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:16:17 PM Understandable, but I do not think that would give you the results you wish. * Ander 11/5/2017 8:17:13 PM "It's the only lead I've had so far. And he has all the info on it and knows where to get more." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:18:32 PM ... it forced another party member to stab herself. * Ander 11/5/2017 8:18:51 PM "Which is why I want as much knowledge as possible." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:19:55 PM ... in order to not use it? * Ander 11/5/2017 8:20:06 PM "...to hopefully use eventually." * Ander 11/5/2017 8:20:17 PM "But I'm not rushing in." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:20:52 PM ... good. There are worse things to be than rats. * Ander 11/5/2017 8:24:20 PM "...yeah...I am kind of aware about the dangers of magic transforming you into something else." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:26:00 PM Uniquely. * Ander 11/5/2017 8:26:08 PM "Exactly." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:28:34 PM Easy magical fixes to anything are generally neither easy nor fixes, but I am certain you know that as well. * Kite 11/5/2017 8:29:11 PM I wonder if Lady Varia will continue as a client. * Ander 11/5/2017 8:29:23 PM "...what?" * Kite 11/5/2017 8:29:42 PM If she'll continue to make requests of us. * Ander 11/5/2017 8:30:32 PM "Oh. ...well, she's sponsoring me now, so we'll probably see her more. ...so, yes, I think that will happen." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:31:32 PM She may refer others to us as well. * Ander 11/5/2017 8:33:45 PM "...you think about what you're gonna use the...uh...coupon for?" * Kite 11/5/2017 8:34:30 PM Its intended purpose? * Ander 11/5/2017 8:34:45 PM "Oh...ok then. ...good for you." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:35:19 PM I have many acquaintances involved in sex work. * Ander 11/5/2017 8:38:12 PM "And that's fine." * Ander 11/5/2017 8:38:21 PM "I was just...making conversation, I guess." * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 8:39:42 PM Irwin comes over with refills, and a folded up morning newspaper. "You might want to check this out." * Ander 11/5/2017 8:40:18 PM "...what's it say?" * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 8:41:28 PM The paper is open to an article reporting on the recent death of an Institute Inspector. * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 8:44:02 PM Inspector Answorn, of course. * Kite 11/5/2017 8:44:09 PM ... he's dead. * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 8:47:30 PM No details on impending resurrections. He is stated to have been found dead in an alley, and killed via magical assault. * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 8:47:52 PM The Zetetic Institute is investigation, as they take the deaths of their own very personally. * Kite 11/5/2017 8:48:06 PM ... we should find out if they intend to bring him back, or if indeed it is possible. * Ander 11/5/2017 8:48:12 PM "This is Carrick. This is so obviously Carrick." * Ander 11/5/2017 8:48:18 PM "We need to go there now." * Kite 11/5/2017 8:48:27 PM Yes. * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 8:49:57 PM Where are you going? * Ander 11/5/2017 8:50:18 PM ((The institute! I have his card with an office number on it!)) * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 8:52:09 PM So you guys go down to their offices. * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 8:56:49 PM The attendent there, a Mek, looks up as you enter the office. * Ander 11/5/2017 8:56:59 PM "We need to see someone!" * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 8:57:33 PM Mek: .... yes? Who? * Ander 11/5/2017 8:58:14 PM "Who's running the investigation into Inspector Answorn's death?" * Ander 11/5/2017 9:00:14 PM "We have information! ...probably! ...We need to see SOMEONE!" * Kite 11/5/2017 9:00:49 PM We have questions, primarily. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:01:00 PM "I have his card." * Ander 11/5/2017 9:04:43 PM "...can you help...at all?" * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:05:34 PM Mek: Who *are* you. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:05:51 PM "We are an adventuring group. We were working with him on a case." * Kite 11/5/2017 9:09:05 PM We were wondering if there is to be a funeral or if he is to be raised. * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:12:53 PM Mek: What isi your company name? * Kite 11/5/2017 9:13:09 PM ... we have not selected one yet. * Kite 11/5/2017 9:13:21 PM Apparently all the options we have suggested are taken. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:13:37 PM "If you can get ahold of Canto 7 he will vouch for us." * Kite 11/5/2017 9:15:53 PM ... perhaps Answorn's Avengers has not been taken. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:16:08 PM "That's not bad. We should register that." * Kite 11/5/2017 9:17:54 PM Not if he is to be raised. * Kite 11/5/2017 9:17:59 PM He might find it embarrassing. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:20:52 PM "...can you just call someone who knows something...please?" * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:21:15 PM Roll persuasion. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:21:26 PM ((...10)) * Ander 11/5/2017 9:21:35 PM ((...I should not be the one doing this.)) * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:22:06 PM The Mek pauses a moment. "Okay, wait here." * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:22:09 PM She leaves! * Kite 11/5/2017 9:22:14 PM ((21.)) * Ander 11/5/2017 9:22:27 PM ((Thank you, you are much better)) * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:25:14 PM You are left to your own devices in the reception area. * Kite 11/5/2017 9:25:29 PM ... there is a small chance we could be arrested. * Daneel 11/5/2017 9:25:56 PM ... for what? * Ander 11/5/2017 9:26:00 PM "I don't care." * Kite 11/5/2017 9:26:12 PM Murdering Answorn. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:26:21 PM "We didn't." * Kite 11/5/2017 9:26:31 PM Indeed. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:28:00 PM "...do you think Carrick might have someone on the inside?" * Kite 11/5/2017 9:28:11 PM Informants if nothing else. * Daneel 11/5/2017 9:28:43 PM And they found out answorn wasn’t working for Carrick? * Ander 11/5/2017 9:29:06 PM "Or they found out about our informant." * Ander 11/5/2017 9:29:17 PM "...we didn't think about him." * Ander 11/5/2017 9:29:45 PM "Simon." * Kite 11/5/2017 9:30:08 PM I did, but it may be best not to mention him here. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:30:26 PM "...shit, right. Sorry." * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:32:46 PM Before long, the door opens, and out comes another Mek, with a brass finish and wooden linings. "I'm Cipher 12. What can I do for you?" * Kite 11/5/2017 9:33:39 PM We wish to know if Inspector Answorn will have a funeral or if he will be raised. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:34:17 PM "We are an adventuring party, Name Undecided. We were working with him on a case." * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:34:58 PM Cipher: Right. Operating out of the Bearded Unicorn, right? * Daneel 11/5/2017 9:35:08 PM Yes. * Kite 11/5/2017 9:35:48 PM Please. Will there be a funeral? * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:38:12 PM Cipher: Not planned yet. We're trying to contact his family down in Erelayn. We brought him to the temple to try to raise him, but it didn't work. * Kite 11/5/2017 9:38:33 PM Why? * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:39:45 PM FYI, Resurrection is not a sure thing in this world. Especially for NPCs. They can fail for several reasons beyond soul not being willing do to the funk dimensional barriers here. * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:39:53 PM Cipher: We have clerics looking into it. * Kite 11/5/2017 9:41:09 PM It is possible it was blocked with magic. * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:41:24 PM Cipher: That's our thinking, too. * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:41:40 PM Cipher: Not uncommon when someone wants to cover their tracks. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:41:50 PM "Not to pry too deeply, but there was a witness under his protection. A mage by the name of Simon. Is he unharmed?" * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:43:41 PM CIpher: I'm not terribly interested into going into details, but yes, he's still in custody. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:43:57 PM "That is fair. Thank you." * Kite 11/5/2017 9:45:34 PM ... I am very upset. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:46:22 PM "Yeah, me too. ...if you are aware of who we are, than you also know how to get in touch with us, Inspector Cipher. Please, do not hesitate to ask for our help." * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:47:05 PM He nods. "I might take you up on that." * Kite 11/5/2017 9:47:17 PM What of the artifacts? * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:49:03 PM Cipher: The Misrulian artfacts? .... missing as well. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:50:54 PM "...I see. ...the case he was working on, will you be taking it over?" * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:51:55 PM Cipher nods. * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:52:18 PM Cipher: I wanted to meet you to figure out if you had anything to do with his death. But I don't think so. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:52:53 PM "Oh?" * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:55:04 PM Cipher: I could be wrong, of course, but I don't think so. * Kite 11/5/2017 9:55:18 PM We didn't. * Ander 11/5/2017 9:56:03 PM "I agree with Kite, for whatever good that does." * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 9:58:11 PM Cipher: No. This would be a strange place for you to come if you did, unless you were playing a longer game, and you'd need to be better liars for that. * Kite 11/5/2017 9:58:37 PM I am a reasonably good liar. However, Ander is not. And neither of us is lying. * Ander 11/5/2017 10:02:43 PM "Thank you. If you need help from us, please let us know." * Kite 11/5/2017 10:05:11 PM At the risk of sounding racist, Meks are often difficult to read for meat-based humanoids. * Ander 11/5/2017 10:06:23 PM We should let Canto know, see if he can get the message to Alo. * Kite 11/5/2017 10:06:29 PM Yes.